Squirrels, Apples, and Guns
by adropofink
Summary: She is the broken responsibility he never wanted, but she is the surprise he always needed. A mafia story with the Cullen clan. However the characters have rougher edges than normal. Lots of drama, eventual romance..maybe :), and of course an embarrassing Emmett. Contains scenes of violent nature, and lots of angst
1. The Alley

Silently the young brunette runs out of the room barely holding her tears at bay. As she runs down the long hallways her mind blanks, the desperate need to get out echoing the pounding of her heart as she skids on the white floors, anywhere but here. Ending up in an alley not far from the hospital, that she despises so much, she allows herself to slide to the ground. Heart beating she stares dejectedly into the darkness her mind breaking in pain. She doesn't hear the voices at the end, the quiet murmurs that turn to shouts as three men stumble towards the light where she sits, two dragging the third man who has been badly beaten. They don't notice her.

"Boss come on he's got nothing lets finish this and go home" the taller muscled one whines. The other, a tall silent statue, gazed down at the beaten man, who now begs for his life. With a short nod the silent one takes out his gun double taping the traitor in the head watching dispassionately as he slides down, eyes glazing over in death.

"Get Jay out here for clean up now" the quiet command holding more power than a scream ever would. Without saying a word the taller man pulls out a phone and starts dialling, while the other walks down about to tuck his gun into his pants when something catches his eye, her.

Throughout all of it she had heard nothing, no self-preservation to jump with as the gun went off. However, as the man stops suddenly in front of her blocking the light her eyes involuntarily flicker to his.

**BPOV**

_Why is there nowhere in this hell that I can be left alone_, I think forcing my mind to clear of its pain ridden fog. _Come on please move on, chuck some change or a damn insult and move on, I cannot deal with any more, please. _But it wasn't the first time that day my pleas were unheard.

"Shit" the second guy now notices me. _Shit _I echo his sentiment he was huge, definitely a rugby player. "What do we do?" my eyes narrow as he too blocks out my light and potential escape.

Looking behind him I notice the body. _Lucky bastard _I sigh envious that the man has escaped the pain this world brings. My eyes return to the emerald green ones that watch with a hard closed expression. I feel a slight flutter inside my dead chest, fear maybe.

I wonder if he will kill me, biting on my lip I curl up as he comes nearer.

"Who are you?" his voice is so gentle, _deceptively so_, he holds out his hand almost as if he thinks I will miss the one he places on his gun.

"Leave me, please" A small broken whisper is all I can force out of my cracked lips as I beg them with my eyes to leave me to my misery. The bigger one puts his hand on greenies shoulder as if to pull him back.

"Ed lets go she won't say anything, didn't even flinch when we capped him." He speaks quietly as if to a startled animal. Which is what I must look like I muse as the man kneels down shaking his head.

"If she saw she could report this, best we take her with us, she is obviously in shock" the other man nods and walks away. Only when the hand that was reaching out to me grasps my arm I jerk away. His words through my mind the meaning becomes clear _take her… shit they want to take me away from here away from the hospital no!_ "Leave me the fuck alone" spitting out I rear back, _hopefully I can provoke him enough so I can run or he can deal with me_.

"Shh I won't hurt you" lies are all I can hear but in that moment they feel so much better than the truth. But still, I don't care who he is or what he carries I am not going anywhere. Shaking my head I spit at him. Shocked he pulls back and then the gun comes out.

"Listen lady we need to get going now! So either I shoot you and leave you with him" jerking his gun at the lifeless expression on the dead guys face "or you quit acting like a bitch and come with me" anger flashes in his eyes as I turn from him amused at his efforts to frighten me._ It would have worked too just last night, hell last night I would have already been running... _I trail off in my head as I notice the second guy reach forward grasping his friends shoulder.

"Edward seriously man, you don't want to hurt her out of anger come on just knock her out or something" desperation at that statement fills me I can't leave here I may have run to escape the horror of that room but I cannot leave the hospital. "Shoot me or leave me here to die I don't give a fuck but I am not leaving this place you arsewipe" screaming into his face they both jump at the life I poor out, but the effort exhausts me and I barely have enough left for a sob. Leaning back and not caring anymore I gaze up at the sky just whishing he would now kill me.

He moved so suddenly I didn't even have time to react; the world went black as I felt myself being lifted up sighing in content at the blankness filling my mind instead of the anguish that had consumed it before.


	2. Squirrel one

**EPOV**

I drove through the streets speeding, as usual, I was anxious to get back to the family complex. Emmett was yapping away about that girl, looking in the back where she was still unconscious, gagged and bound with duct tape…_Boy Scout at my best..._ I don't know what it is but looking at her I get the strangest feeling I can't quite name but most properly is unease. I wish we had left her, _god I hate ignoring my gut_. Tuning into what Emmett was saying I was shocked.

"Do you think we should pull over and check she is ok? Why do you think she was there? What do you think was wrong? Why didn't she flinch…" he was close to hyperventilating, he actually sounded like he was channeling Alice.

"Hey!" quietly snapping as if he were a puppy sometimes work. "Calm down when we get back we will get answers one way or another..." again a faint fluttering in my stomach, what was with that?

"You're heartless E" Emmett replied bitterly before whipping out his phone to start texting.

"Who are you texting?" Now I was very worried, please don't be texting...

"Alice" the smug bastard replied with a grin. _Damn, _Alice, how to describe the terror that fills me with that one name. Out of all in my extended family Alice, my cousin, is perhaps the only one I truly fear. Carlisle's daughter, being which, is the most spoiled, manipulative, and probably the most intelligent amongst us. When she hears whatever story the idiot is spinning she is sure to have my balls. The only thing that truly gets on my nerves about her is the never ending need to set me up, why? I do not know. I calmed myself with the thought that I should be safe this time as a girl who witnessed me murder someone and who I am taking back to interrogate would never be suitable in any way. But then again Alice lives in her own little wonderland. Running my hand through my stressed crazed hair I wonder for the millionth time why I didn't just leave her. We weren't even back and I was already dreading the reaction of just one member of my family. Little minx, I look back once more at the small fragile girl wondering why I knew with such certainty she was going to turn my family upside down. Criminals we may be but most of them had hearts. _Well_, thinking with a fierce smile, _they all knew who was in charge and I would be damned if the status quo was going to change. _

I almost expected a firing squad of curious Cullen's when we walked up the front door. Emmett, who was now carrying her, ignored my command to take her down to be interrogated but instead practically ran through yelling for Alice. Sighing, I felt older than my 24 years, my blood pressure seemed to skyrocket as I crossed the threshold and walked straight into the little spit ball herself.

**APOV**

I had practically glued myself to the door since I got my brother's text. This had never happened before; Edward was more shoot first and well he never left anyone alive. But this time whether he knew it or not he had given and gone with the other option, taking the girl back here. Of course he would rationalize it as getting answers, but in reality I knew the truth. Something about this one unnerved him and I was going to get to the bottom of it. For the first time in a decade something had gotten through his hard surface to the slightly softer one and with my "encouragement" she could be the key to getting my marshmallow filled Eddie back.

This would take extremely careful planning, I knew the others thought I simply threw a tantrum and the spoiled princess always got her own way. But what only my Jazz knew was every move I made in life was carefully calculated, like a fun chess game and my family were my pawns _hehe. _

As they pulled up I started almost vibrating with excitement, only Jazz was there and was wisely keeping his distance from the drama, always the watcher. We were complete opposites and so clicked as soul mates. Giving myself a moment to admire my handsome hubby I blew him a kiss, which he returned with a knowing smirk. He knew me too well, but thankfully would not get involved or let the others in on my plans.

I watched from the doorway as Edward walked up examining him for any change. But no my cousin was the same as ever immaculately dressed, thanks to me, with looks most women would and probably had died for. But within his gaze was a sad lost look. Most people only saw the hard Mafia boss exterior, the look that took no prisoners at least ones that were left alive by the end of interrogation. But no, I saw the lost little boy, the one from our childhood, the sensitive kind sweet guy who had slowly been replaced through years of training given by the evil fucker who was my uncle.

I watched as Emmett came through the door holding the girl in his arms running off obviously to look for me but I had something I must do first. Waiting till he ran away I bounced over to Edward.

"Edwaaaaaaard! Welcome home" with a large smile plastered on my face I threw myself at him giving him a quick hug before he could shrug me off, only mine and Esmes' hugs were halfway tolerated but never reciprocated.

"Alice what the **hell** have you planned now!" ah the pissy voice, contrary to popular believe my dear cousin does have more voices than pissed and deadly. Unfortunately right now does not seem the time where he is going to show case the others.

Smiling sweetly at him "I have no idea what you are talking about dear cous, I am just happy you are home..." trailing off as he growls I back away slightly. I may be able to get away with a lot but it seemed to me that by unnerving him the girl had caused him to over think to the extent he was slowly being pushed over the edge and would crash if I didn't back off quickly. Feeling Jasper at my back I was relieved he may be Edwards second but I am always his priority.

"Come on Ally you can try later" aw who can resist a drawl like my Jazzy but I frown at his words. Looking at Edward one last time and after only saying a couple of sentences I know now is not the time for this fight I will have to go and regroup and plan how this is going to work. I must tread even lighter as I had obviously underestimated my cousin's pigheadedness!

**EPOV**

Surprised that the little pixie has given in so easily I sighed in relief till I catch the glare Jasper gives me. What is his problem? Everyone gets overwhelmed by Alice and I am not the first, nor the last, to snap. Beside that wasn't even me in a bad mood. But as I walk over to the mirror I stop, my hair is as wild as always but accompanying it are the matching green eyes with a look I have never seen. _God I need to get a grip no wonder they backed off. _Heading to the gym to burn off whatever the hell had gotten into me before I go and wake up our guest. _This will stop! No one rattles Edward Antony Cullen, I mean Masan God now I am losing it, my father had better not be home or he would kill me._

**BPOV**

_Pounding is all I felt it was like my head was exploding. Stop; please stop stupid brain…_ my incoherent thoughts added to the confusion as I slowly started to wake up. Opening my eyes gingerly I instantly slammed them back shut. S_eriously? What part of the world is that damn light and that damn bright?! _Groaning I sit up and gingerly probe the lump on my head. _Shit! _Recollection came flooding back to me more painful than my stupid head, _he knocked me out! _Ick I really needed to stop thinking with exclamation points, _man it hurts to think_. A chuckle next to me makes me freeze.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you, please sleep or take some painkillers; I just couldn't help but laugh. You just looked so much like a lost kitten there for a second it was amusing my dear." A quiet calming voice comes from the side of the room. Risking possible blindness from the god-awful light I open my eyes and spot a beautiful woman in the corner observing me with a small smile on her face.

She must be older than me but damn she looked good. Dark brown hair fell to her shoulders in elegant waves with hazel eyes that had only a few lines around them. But they just added to her beauty, showing a lot of happiness in her life. _Good for her,_ my thoughts turn bitter. Continuing my examination she seemed quite small perhaps shorter than me, it was hard to tell when she was sat down. Her clothes were simple yet complimented her and in her lap she was fiddling with something probably knitting I thought dismissively. Realizing she was still looking at me I blush and duck my head trying to get a bearing on where I was and what I remembered.

"Would you like anything my dear?" shaking my head I look up while grounding myself for the answers I needed.

"Where am I? What happened? And what is going to happen?" my voice came out quietly but strong. My throat burned from the drama of the previous day…_No, no thoughts about that yet I just can't, I need to get a grip._ I needed to ascertain my surroundings before I dealt with anything else; my mind was on the verge of collapse.

Frowning she came over and handed me a glass of water which I swallowed with relief. "You need to rest first you have obviously been through a lot, but to answer your questions you are in my family's home. You were taken here by my nephew because you witnessed something…no don't speak dear just listen... and he wanted to make sure you wouldn't talk. But I must say, you have caused quite a stir here already, and as to what will happen to you I really cannot say. I hope you stay here until you feel fit enough to return to wherever you came from. But in reality it all depends on who you are."

Shaking her head sadly I felt the colour drain, in that she had barely answered me but told me enough to know that I could be in some serious trouble. I didn't know what I had stirred but from my memory of the guy who had taken me here and what he had done I would need to escape. I may want to die or curl up and never be disturbed but I could not take any more pain! I did not want to be tortured or kept here away from…my heart constricted as I gasp. _No, too soon_ I must concentrate on getting out of here then I can break down.

Looking up at her "what's your name?" she smiled in surprise at my lack of further questions. She doesn't need to know my plans and its best I get out of here, and to do that I have to get her out of the room. "I am Esme and my husband Carlisle is a doctor so if you wish I can bring him in here to look you over now your awake, you did have a nasty bump to the head" _over my dead body is another one of these people getting close enough to "examine" _I spat in my head while smiling. I nod weakly and sure enough she clucks in sympathy, _the traditional mother hen so easy to get around…wow I really have turned quite manipulative. _As she walks out of the room I get a glance of what she was messing with. A small box with wires and something like play dough attached, _Shit shit and more shit!_, I may not be bright but even I have watched enough TV to recognize a basic bomb, so much for the mother hen look.

After the door closes I scramble about ignoring the dizziness my sudden movements cause. _Escape, escape, escape... _the mantra pounds through my head. I look around and notice a very feminine room; whites, pinks and light gold's everywhere. There is a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a box on top. Walking over I open the box and am momentarily stunned by the beauty before me, I had never before seen so much jewellery in my life. Of course I never really had an interest in the stuff myself but no one could help but be in awe of the sheer quantity of expensive jewels. As I am admiring a plain but beautiful pearl necklace, which would have been adored by... movement catches my eye taking me away from such painful thoughts. Turning, I see the source of my earlier irritant of light, one side of the room is pure glass and the sun is directly on it. Walking over I examine the window, it is open and the drop isn't too far in the distance I see a gate, _maybe I could make it over there_. As I am pondering this, a fast movement catches my eye and I see a little creature snatch up the pearl necklace where I had left it, half in and half out of the jewellery box. As it ran past me, without thinking, I put my hand out to catch it and trip in typically me fashion and of course because the gods don't seem to be on my side lately I fall out of the window.

As I hit the ground I am stunned and look up into startled green eyes. Shouts from all sides ring in my ears, and I try to ascertain if I am injured. For the second time that day the green-eyed man picks me up, this time I am conscious enough to see a shocked look on his face as he glances up to where I just fell.

"What?" I couldn't help but notice the change in his voice when something throws him off, he sounded so young. "I fell chasing some stupid thing that stole a necklace" God I sounded like an idiot, he will never believe that and will most likely think I tried to escape and that I have more to hide. Sure enough his face clouds over as his mind reaches that conclusion. "GOTCHA! AHAHA" we jump at the loudest laugh I have ever heard. Looking over I see the tall muscled one from early holding up the pearl necklace. Still laughing he shouts out "damn those blinking squirrels" and runs back into the house as we stare in confusion satisfied he disarmed his friends anger.


	3. Broken Toys

**EPOV**

After I had dumped the girl unceremoniously onto the sofa in the entrance hall my uncle Carlisle came in to look at her. Carlisle, as well as being Alice's father, was a sort of pseudo father to us all. My own being as emotionally responsive as well I guess me if the reaction of my family members of late are anything to go by, frowning to myself I backed into the corner watching there interaction. While standing in my "broody vamp stance" as Emmett so eloquently puts it a memory flashes before me.

_I was 6 playing in the garden chasing bees, squirrels with my dog (a loyal cross between a husky and Labrador) called scruffy by my childish mind. School had finished but Emmett was in detention again.._the other kids use to pick on him for being smaller than the rest of us god help them if they saw him now.._and Alice was inside making a dress for her school play. I went further to the edge of the wall wanting to follow the various creatures to where they lived as I climbed I was the most confident person in the world. Below I could see scruff barking wildly as he chased his tail, he was fully grown at a year old but still was like a puppy. I looked above to the top windows of the house and saw my father, suddenly scared that I was going to get into trouble I tried to quickly climb back down and in my haste tripped and fell a good 10 feet. Luckily it was early spring so the ground was soft and auntie Esmes flower beds broke my fall.._she still has not forgiven me for that incident regardless of the massive maze of tropical flowers I helped her plant for most summers to follow. _I lay there stunned and hurting, tears falling down my face when Uncle Carlisle came rushing out hearing my cries. Scooping me up he took me in and bandaged my injuries while whispering soothing words telling me how brave I was and then giving me a cookie. After he had finished my father walked in and ordered him to leave. My father Edward Antony Masan (Senior) was an intimidating man even now in his early 60s back then he was a giant among men in both size and stature. Whimpering I drew my freshly bandaged knees to my chest and gazed at him. With a look of pure disgust he glared down at me and shouted "what the hell is wrong with you?!" _

_Starting to cry I apologised "I'm..so..so sorry Father..I know I'm not allowed on the wall I just wanted.." striding toward me he jerked my chin up._

"_You pathetic snivelling excuse for a child" I started to sob louder "SHUT UP" roaring shocked me into silence. "When I saw you at the top of the wall with blatant disregard for authority I actually felt proud my boy" again surprise flooded through me as he ruffled my hair, however it was short-lived as he then gripped it tugging the strands hard so fresh tears appeared in my eyes. "But then not only were you so fucking stupid to fall off and give into your pathetic fear but you had the nerve to whine no fucking whimper like a baby about a few scratches!"_

_Finally finding my voice I spoke around his hand "b.. Carlisle said I was brave" with a snort he chucked me on the floor "yes but Carlisle is the girl my mother always wanted, Carlisle is a pathetic piece of shit, and you are supposed to be MY SON," with a roar he reached for me getting angry as I shrank away. "Pick yourself up! and face me like a __**real**__ man" he took off his belt and wrapped it around his hand "if I __**ever **__see you cry again you will not walk for weeks! Now __**come here boy" **__he grasped my hair and yanked me towards him, he bent so his lips were to my ear and whispered with deadly quietness "be grateful I am being lenient with you." He then beat me with the belt while I tried to stifle my sobs._

After that day I never cried again but I always remembered how kind Carlisle was especially after he tended my wounds… I found out later he nearly got shot for daring to stand up to my father about the beating. Even now as a man my father is proud of my uncle still treats me with the same kindness he treats everyone including the girl who no one knows, she could be a plant, spy, snitch to bring down his family but still he stands there trying to make her laugh.

Shaking off the memory I stared at the girl wondering why Emmett seems so taken with her. Not in a sexual way as the man has been neutered by Rosalie for years now, ever since Royce King punched him in sixth grade and Rosalie kicked Royce so hard he went to hospital. Unlucky sod, smirking I can't imagine any girl laying a claim over my boys like that. Also was the mystery of Alice's involvement, she will probably do what she always does, throw us together till we 'magically connect'… while in everyone else's reality I am a chuck' em out before I shoot' em. That reminds me I had better check my gun safe, the last time Alice bought a girl home for me she hid them, to this day I still don't know where they were.

But despite what my family may be starting to think she is a witness and we don't leave loose ends. Which brings my mind to why I bought her home? What information did I think I could get? If she was with the snitch why didn't she run? And what is she running from? why didn't I just shoot her? Ahhh gripping my hair I walk rapidly away. _Great now I am beginning to question my authority it's no wonder the others do. Enough with the pondering, her big helpless brown eyes and mysterious attitude cannot change anything, if it comes down to it I will kill her and make it look like an accident so no one suspects._


	4. The Gravity of Apples

**BPOV**

Dr Carlisle was a kind man, kinder than my father a policeman, there seems a genuine spark to Carlisle's soul. He was gentle when examining my injuries and didn't ask me anything, he seemed the perfect match for what I knew of Esme a kind sweet women who would stop at nothing to care for those she loves, and while his hands saves lives hers create bombs.

"There you go Isabella all patched up" smiling made him look even younger I would guess 40s to 50s though he looked no older than 30. I have learnt over the years true age can be determined from the eyes and gait of a person, no matter how much plastic they inject or in the Cullen's case what god-like mix of genetics they have a person who has lived, truly lived will have a calmer more patient spark in their eyes and will walk with a pace of many years on one pair of shoulders.

"Thank you dr..." with a small chuckle he smiled crookedly.

"Please, call me Carlisle I am technically retired" I couldn't help the gasp at how old that makes him, I can muse till the cows come home but come on this man looks hot, like an elderly version of Robert Patterson, yes I use to indulge in my soppy vampy films. At my raised eyebrows he grinned.

"Early retirement" with that he started to pack up. No matter where I have been people are nosey; in school, work, hospitals, they all ask questions, where are you going? What happened to your face? You tripped again! And more recently why I was in that alley? It threw me that he was so willing to give me my privacy, later I imagined it's a nice psychological tactic he has used over the years to gain trust so the next time he chats they spill their guts.

"Well… Thank you… you all seem to be very nice but what is going to happen to me?" Screw being subtle and fighting my way out, in all fairness so far they had taken me to a massive mansion and treated me, maybe if I act helpless enough they will cave and let me go. Looking at the date on his watch I reckoned I was unconscious for about a day sleeping, so that gives me two days to get back…

"Isabella do you know who we are?" interrupting my thoughts I frowned unconsciously tugging my bottom lip automatically racking up points for the lost girl look. He raised his eyebrows almost as if he could see right through my soul to my thoughts.

"No… but considering I'm here you don't believe that" I went for bitter honesty expecting it in return and when it did it was like a blow.

"No" one kind act to give hope and one word to rip it away. Tears formed in my eyes before I could stop them,_ I must be more tired than I thought come on Bella focus_. He saw the impact it had and hastened to reassure me and what he said next threw me more.

"Oh I don't doubt your word, but through the pain in your eyes I see intelligence and being kidnapped and then treated should give enough clues that someone of your abilities can connect" as if we were in a lesson he sat in the chair opposite adopting a teacher like pose.

"Ok..? I know whatever you are you're not legal?" it sounded like a question and thankfully he treated it as such.

"Depends who's laws you follow" a dark chuckle followed that and he glanced away looking to the window, deep in memories I dread to think of.

After a few minutes the pain in my head was just growing worse "Please just explain I'm tired."

"My name is Carlisle Robert Cullen, my brother is Edward… no dear not that Edward ha we may look young but even that is beyond genetics, Edward Masen senior. No don't interrupt I will explain, our father was called Aro Masen, and he along with Marcus and Caius, our uncles founded 'The Orchard'. A very prominent business, dealing in things from narcotics to hits, yes my dear I'm afraid my family are assassins and drug dealers. Why Orchard? Well you'll see the irony later but for now suffice to say it was a harmless name to cover our less than harmless careers. Not Aro he is a ruthless man, retired, but still occasionally he demands reports.

Those three created one of the most powerful crime empires in the world, we have hands in many countries' underworld pockets. I am the younger son of Aro, so luckily I escaped the childhood my brother had. All the three wanted were three sons; once Ed was born he was the prince. When I came along I was left to my own devices luckily, and found out medicine was my passion. But Ed was exposed to an extreme training regimen the same one Edward was in. It striped away compassion, sympathy and pity technically creating the perfect killing machine.

You see Edward my dear is an assassin, we all have our jobs in the family, but he is our leader now and through that comes a huge responsibility especially with my dear brother hanging over his shoulder. I don't know what he will do with you, I truly hope nothing bad, the very fact he bought you here and didn't kill you shows that there is hope. Over the years I tried to save as much of his soul as I could and I hope that this will make him see the changes this family so desperately needs. I understand how scary this is and you probably want to get back to your family so I promise you Bella give me what you can of my nephew back and I will do my best to help you." He finished his speech and watched me warily.

To be honest my mind was blank, all that information was just too much and I didn't know how to react. Assassins? Crime lords? That sort of stuff was on TV it didn't exist in my world, sure there was evil but nothing on an organised level. I wanted to laugh at what he said but with what I had seen and let's be honest he didn't strike me as a practical joke person.

I vaguely heard someone else enter the room and glanced up still half muddled in my thoughts as I tried to focus on a small short brunette. She bent down saying "Bella? Helloooo?" I smiled uncertainty and she instantly squealed… wow caffeine addicts, I used to work in a coffee shop and even then they usually were a few octave's lower. Seriously this place just breeds beauty; she looked eternally young, tiny like a doll with a dangerous edgy pixie cut.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Edwards's cousin would you like a tour?" her voice was so damn high and perky, her fast words reminded me of a three year old on haribo. But not one to pass up the chance to escape, Carlisle made me feel safer than I had in a long time it was too dangerous to be around him, I nodded. With a quick confirmation from him Alice dragged me up and from the room; I left without a look at Carlisle I couldn't help him and his nephew… I couldn't even help myself.

Walking out the room and into the main foyer of the house I started to feel excited this was my chance I could see the layout and plan how to run, I am sure there is a way there must be, sizing Alice up she's so tiny I bet I could take her…though remembering Esme delicately shape that C4 I'm not sure.

"Okaaaaay now we have so much to see! Oooh where to start! Basically we live on one large compound surrounded by a huge wall with a lot of security and another huge house just outside where all our guards and trusted friends live, we each have our own wing of the house ooooh!" Stopping for a second she looked like she had truly lost it, her eyes widened and she started into nothing while clapping her hands. For a second I thought the rattling off long sentences without a breath had actually caught up with her.

"Alice…?" At her name she squealed and ran at me for a hug, instantly I flinched away curling in on myself. Stopping gracefully mid-flight she frowned slightly, but then just as quick it was gone and the 20 watt smile was back.

"I know where we should start" after only spending a few minutes alone with her that sentence terrified me, god only knows how hyper she could get or worse what happens when her caffeine filled blood crashes…

"Ok…" wary now as she slowly put her arm through mine and then promptly ran off outside, oblivious to me tripping after her.

"Come one! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Oh this is going to be great I can just tell, I have a feeling you are going to love this!" She was crazy, I was with a crazy woman, and not my depressive crazy but honest to god delusional crazy. Maybe this was there form of torture. Let me loose with the mental women and see how long till I break… damn they're good.

"Alice what…?" where we had stopped outside was a little inside the trees I saw earlier and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"This is part of 'Esmes paradise' as she likes to call it, the women has a serious green thumb. Every acre is split into different sections, different plants, flowers, moods, countries, specimens even; my mother is one organised genius, she takes flower power to the extreme" chuckling at the bad joke she looks at me expectantly.

"Wow its beautiful…" trailing off I take in the wide ring of trees surrounding a beautiful meadow, the light hit the trees and reflected to the grass perfectly and created a golden glow, it was the most peaceful and beautiful sights I had seen in a while and made a small spark of happiness light in me. I just wanted to ditch my shoes and run through the grass, to see if it was as soft as it looks, go and examine the trees perhaps climb one, basically I felt like a child in the summer.

"Indeed now as I was saying oh you can see over there that is the wall, about 10 feet of barbed wire newly implanted last year, security cameras and patrols, it's like a fort designed to keep our enemies out" smirking at me as if she knew my thoughts of escape, impossible the pixie wasn't a mind-reader.

"Wow" _ah shit _the same word but this time it wasn't awe in my voice it was defeat, staring at the wall and absorbing her words it seemed impossible to escape. Just as quickly my happiness disappeared and a familiar wave of pain and loss filled me. _Please forgive me I tried but how can I reach you, this is only the defensives I can see, how can I outwit trained killers, god if you can hear me please let me go back. _

Oblivious to my dark thoughts she continued in her annoying manner "ah I forgot I have to go take Jazz's armour to him, ohhh he is part of a RPG, role-playing and war games society, where adults in town gather to role play old wars, this month is the civil war, hmm he does look yummy in that armour. So excuse me I won't be a minute, would you prefer to stay here? Ok that's cool see ya, I'll be back soon" I didn't even notice she hadn't waited for an answer or that she seemed to be pretty smug about something. No, my mind was focused on the despair one wall had caused me.

Alice went inside to collect an order of something or the other to be honest I was glad she left me alone. Standing here in the meadow type clearing with a ring of… oh they were apple trees, I used to love apple trees my grandma swan had an orchard much smaller than this… the memory made me feel worse as I started at the greeny-red apples and tried to stop the sob in my throat. I couldn't when I remembered those happier days the pain drove me to my knees a keening cry escaped my throat. _Escape! So futile this place was like a fort and one way or another they all seemed to want me here forever_. A wall of darkness surrounded me blocking out the serene beauty as images flashed over my mind pain causing me to collapse further and curl up.

**EPOV**

I don't know what the hell that pixie was thinking bringing the girl here to my private place. We all had them as a place of reflection even my father, in our line of work it was essential, and we needed time to ourselves. My fathers' was his own personal armoury, Uncle Carlisle's' was his hospital on the edge of town, although retired he volunteered there. My Auntie took care of the acres of ground but her greenhouse housed some of the rarest flowers in the world she disappeared for days at a time to it if she was particularly upset. Alice had her dress making room, Jasper his library, Rose her garage and Emmett… well he had his video games I guess, the big teddy was rarely sad.

The point is this clearing was mine ever since I was a kid everyone knew no one came here without an invite and for Alice to do that full knowledge this is where I was and were I didn't want her to be... _that damn women took it too far this time this is her fault! I have to follow through it's going too far they are all going to succumb and we don't know who she is or how big of a threat she is I have to do it_. Swallowing down the feeling of nerves, what the hell? I have done this so often to prettier women as well since when do I get nervous? I pulled out my glock, feeling the cool metal and reassuring weight as I sighted her. Something strange happened then she fell, at first I thought she had tripped but no she was crying. Oh god that noise I had never heard anything like it before she was just curled up keening. In a way this warmed my heart and solidified my decision she was in pain, my family in danger I was doing the right thing. I lined her in my sight and flicked the safety, my finger slide onto the trigger.

Thank you to everyone who is following me Read and review hope you like it


	5. Thorny Rose

**EPOV**

Before I could pull it a cold object was pushed into my neck, instantly freezing as the gun moved to my cheek. My attacker slowly came into view. Who I saw made me hiss in anger, the girl forgotten I whipped my gun into my cousin's stupid women's face.

"WHAT are you doing?!" keeping my voice low but laced with anger, a tone that bigger men had quaked at, but no she stubbornly tossed her blonde head and glared at me with an equal challenge in her eyes.

"What's the matter Eddie your own medicine a bit sour? Or are you afraid to go up against an armed woman?" With venom in her voice she cocked her gun. I stared at it and then back to the girl while internally rolling my eyes and shouting up to the sky _really? Rose? What is with this girl?_ Struggling to keep my anger in check I softened my tone.

"What is your problem? You've never met the girl?" Logic, logic was the way to go; this was ridiculous no one had a problem before with me shooting spies or women.

"My Emmett comes back to OUR home with a girl he can't shut up about! A girl Esme loves and Alice… well is Alice and you think I haven't been watching, you are stupider than even I thought Eddie" gritting my teeth at that inane nickname I was still confused, usually if a girl looked at Emmett rose would cut their throats if someone didn't stop her. Speaking of, I was glad she didn't have a knife to my throat, the women is deadly with a blade better than me. Getting back to the gun bruising my cheek I felt my anger lash out.

"Watch who you are talking to Rosalie" it was time this family learned respect again!

"Why someone needs to keep you in check, you son of a bitch" her voice still whispered but the threat was clear. Inching closer to each other I felt her angry breath on my face and glared into her disgusted eyes. We never got on that well, she's like my sister but the one that pisses you off without trying, your family know your buttons but that type of sibling enjoys pushing all of them at any chance. However the disgust in her eyes bothered me, she never usually cared about the people I have in my sights to kill especially when it threatened the family, perhaps she didn't understand.

"I'm protecting the family" going for a reasonable tone I sneakily tried to shift my other hand around ready to grab her gun. Snorting with cold amusement she pressed a gorgeous but deadly looking knife against my already exposed throat with a look that said try it I dare you.

"Your protecting yourself" so much for reasonable, she took my reasonable and was trying to shove it up my ass.

"How dare you!" ok outright anger won this time she was going beyond to far.

"No how dare you! You really think that girl there is a risk, a spy, a bitch come to steal your money, no you twisted git **look at her**" Her eyes flashed with a fury far past anything she had ever displayed before, even more so than when I shot Emmett by accident, how I long for those simpler days...

"Rosalie you are out of line I am going..." before I could finish her cutting remark bitch slapped me again.

"Oh save it you pussy look at her I mean really **look" **With that she shoved my jaw with her gun to look at the girl who was oblivious and still curled up.

"What? Probably an act" even I knew that wasn't true the sounds still haunted me and by the look in Rose's eyes she had heard them.

"Your pathetic you know..." this time I interrupted so tired of her insolence.

"shut the fuck up Rose you and all of you have no idea the danger we could be in while you all prance about like you're in high school and she's some poor lost lamb of a girl who need protecting! She's not innocent she's dangerous, a witness that could bring even your beloved _Emmie _down and I don't need the rest of you going against me its time you learned..." again with the interrupting that was grating on my nerves more.

"What? Oh fearful lord and master, what? God you speak and I hear your father what happened to the boy who never killed a spider in his life who cried when his dog was put down! I liked that guy the one standing before me is a _monster_ and I will not let this _monster_ kill an innocent girl in pain look at her and tell me she's not lost, look at her and tell me she's not had her world ripped apart" Her rant had more passion than mine and the gun in my face helped me listen a bit and she still didn't understand of course the girl was lost after what she had seen me do.

"I kidnapped..."

"No you thick shit! That's not it **really look damn you** and see that she has had something so dear to her heart ripped away and now she wants to die." I was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable I didn't like this complication, I didn't want to hear my job was simple keep the family safe she was a witness we don't leave witnesses even if they are innocent.

"Like you would know..." even before I finished that heated in the moment sentence I regretted it.

"Yes Edward I do know and you know I do" her voice had dropped so I barely heard it pain filled her voice now the anger lost, the sudden drop of her rage caused her hand to loosen on the gun but I barely noticed too consumed by regret at the memories I had stirred up for her.

Regret filled me as I lowered my gun in a flash she grabbed it pain fading in her eyes to pity as she studied the girl. I was at a loss now too many emotions and the slight humiliation that despite reliving a horrific memory Rose stilled managed to get my gun.

"What do you expected me to do? I kill I don't help" that was my task in life so simple and easy I was the best in the business.

"Really and if that was Alice, Esme or Emmett? What would you do?" instead of the response she anticipated I laughed, Emmett crying curled up.

"Please you know he blubbers like a baby" a small smile played on her lips and was mirrored on my own, it was like she read my mind but thinking of it Emmett is a big softie.

Humour lightened the mood for a minute and allowing my rage to pass, I turned to the girl trying to ignore how the light through the leaves caused the whole meadow to be bathed in a gorgeous light that emphasised the highlights in her hair… she was…no I am not Alice I don't do sappy thoughts.

"Go to her Edward go and listen, that's all you need to do, you may be surprised at the result without torture, and I can promise you what she says will change your life."

With that she walked off swinging her hips in true Rose fashion. A hard women without a thought for others, except the few in her heart. It seemed, without a word to her, this little lamb had thawed the ice queen's heart. Lucky bitch, I smiled, with an ally like Rose on her side she was safe. Even from me… for the moment.

Taking a deep breath I felt the same feeling from the car intensify. I made my presence known in the clearing and watched her stiffen, sorrow and helplessness curved into her spine. She slowly turned around and I measured her reaction as she saw me.


	6. Moo Reality

**EPOV**

Her face was tight with fear; it was strange how uneasy that frightened look caused me considering I almost shot her, why should I care if she fears me? She should. Unsure of what to do, feel, or even think anymore I sit next to her and we both stare silently at the surrounding trees. Her face turned stubbornly away.

**BPOV**

Silence, a bird called in the distance to disturb the silence and yet he sat next me not moving. It made me wonder what his voice sounds like when he's happy or what his laugh sounds like. Turning my head away in slight disgust I wonder what is wrong with me. In the middle of a mental breakdown I start day dreaming about his stupid voice?! I heard his voice was in anger.

Still silence, was this a new tactic? I've had; the caring mother, the helpful doctor, and the crazy sister, now the silent killer? Why couldn't I be left in peace, I don't think I have any fight in me anymore. _Why wouldn't he just say something! Anything this waiting is a nightmare. _

**EPOV**

"What's your name?" they're satisfied I didn't say anything to out of line, a simple ordinary question, I felt rather smug, I tried a smile to add to the innocence of the moment.

_Slap..._

_She slapped me?! _

**BPOV **

"_What's your name?"_

Normally a simple question wouldn't bother me but I had had it I was not in the best mental state to begin with, and when I saw that sarcastic crooked grin I knew he was messing with me like everyone else did, stupid Bella. I stared at his face the anger growing he kept silent just staring and grinning. He knocks me out kidnaps me tries to kill me and then asks my name? What can he not read the driver's license I know he saw else it would be in my pocket.

My anger got too much I wanted to wipe that expression from his face, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as possible, momentarily awed by my violence despite everything I had gone through I had never retaliated I must really have snapped.

But then…reality sank in, man I really hate reality, it's such a bitch! You're perfectly happy in your little anger bubble and then it has to come along and spitefully pop it.

_OH GOD I JUST SLAPPED A HIT MAN_

There it is lovely reality.

"No offence meant" His voice was quiet and strained almost as if he was holding his anger at bay; I really couldn't blame him... this time. However I was now starting to shake with shock and thought aw hell how much angrier can I make him?

"Offended me? Kidnapped, threatened, imprisoned, and nearly killed! But NO you never _offended me!" _The look on his face was almost worth what he was going to do to me. I imagine that his previous victims had never had the chance to voice their objections.

"I'm trying to…" if it wasn't for the venom in his voice I would have been fooled by the look in his eyes, again how many women had seen that and been comforted falsely?

"Shoot me? Does talking make it easier? or is this how you kill?" feeling slightly sick now, this man was gorgeous but how deadly he was I had seen him kill that day and then threaten me, at the time I begged he would just carry it out, I wonder what stopped him.

"You saw that?" I couldn't decide his expression; it was surprising that a killer had more than one.

"The gun was in my face asshole." Was that relief? Or a hint of amusement? This was getting out of hand. What happened to our boundaries; I was the kidnaped soon to be the victim and he was the killer. In his head should be how to kill me and then what he is going to eat later nothing else. _Why can't everyone stick to their roles, nothing will save me and I would rather die knowing the status quo. _

**EPOV**

"OH that one" _Shit_ why did I say that? She already looked like she was going to explode from the conflict of emotions warring on her face; exhaustion was winning until I said that now pure fury took the lead.

"WHAT?" Ah fury wins it; ok what to do usually I shoot or run, so I could go with….. Come on brain you are the boss of the biggest crime family in the world have been killing for a decade give me something…blank damn need to listen to Alice and how Jasper handles her more.

"Just tell me why you were there; please I don't want to hurt you." Honesty is best right? Please, if I was honest in my line of work I would be six feet under, and based on her exasperated look she wasn't buying it. Why is it I can lie my way out of death row but not out of the brown eyed prison I was currently trapped in.

"Your living is comprised of pain from what I here." Ouch guess I deserved that but why put it so bluntly I protect and provide for my family it's not like I enjoy it...much. Ok time to regroup I feel like a prepubescent boy caught by my mother in the act for the first time. _Cullen, time to get professional_.

"He told you." It was a statement as I knew Carlisle would, he was kind but honest.

"Yes." That was it she stared at me now challenging me with her eyes, while her mouth remained unmoving. _Damn this woman infuriated me. _

"You are infuriating" ah we are finally getting down to business I would lay it all out there and see what happens.

"You are evil" hundreds of people have said those words to me with much more feeling yet it almost hurt when she said it, interesting?

"I know" well why pretend otherwise?

"why hurt people, tear family's apart?" fair question, but I was confused why she would care, she seemed like the world had spat her out after draining everything she had so why care about others anymore?

"You don't know who I hunt, so don't presume" for some reason it bothered me she would think I picked on innocents, though in all fairness I have tried to kill her twice.

"Really so everyone deserved it and the big fat pay check was an inconvenience" For someone who sarcasm is an everyday comforting tone I really hated hearing it said to me. Ready to scare her, remind her who I was my brain came up with an extremely dark reply...

"Everyone makes mistakes" where did that come from? I'm good at what I do so what mistakes? My brain is fried it must be but why did it feel so good to announce that?

"Mine didn't end in money, new car, or a shiny gun" she really is a bitch why did I save her again? Oh yea Mummy bitch threatened to skin me.

"What was yours?" Ignoring her insulting comments I went for honesty again. She seemed to have suffered more pain than many I dealt with. Was it possible that she was merely in the wrong place wrong time? Oh god if that's true then I am a monster.

My face froze in fear, _please be a spy, please… _I was busy pleading with my non-existent deity thatI nearly missed what she said next.

"_None of your business" _wow I thought she was pissed before but that was pure venom. I've threatened her twice, she's broken down twice no innocent has that much spine to throw such a hating tone my way after all of that, she was hiding something. Ah the relief.

"Wrong everything in this town is my business" clichéd yet true, I owned half the police and the other half liked having families.

"I hate you" that I have heard many a time, but never have I returned the feeling with such confusing and hate.

"I hate you too, you infuriating women no one has pissed me off as much as you and lived to tell the tale!" ok even I was shocked at how harsh that sounded my stomach clenched at the hurt look in her eyes which faded to hopelessness, no she can't give up I liked the fiery kitten side I may not know what is going on but I wasn't ready to end this.

"Kill me" such a small whisper her head was tucked down, the sound pulled at the dead hole in my chest in a way I had never felt before.

"No" my voice was equally quiet, twice I had failed, and at this moment I couldn't even look at the gun.

"Why not isn't that why you're here?" maybe but not originally, relieved she was curious once more and not giving up.

"This is my place" now it was my turn to look away, I felt more than heard her shift she was now lightly brushing my arm with her hair, I sniffed slightly…strawberry's? Huh I can't say why that surprised me it just did.

"Yours?" confusion not surprising the meadow was quiet, beautiful and peaceful. Many would not describe this as the place Edward Cullen came to play, perhaps they envisioned a torture chamber or at the very least a BDSM room. I smirked slightly remembering those rumours, Alice, in her quest to find me love resorted to getting me a bunch of subs, but alas if I was into relationships I feel mine would be more traditional.

I nodded just to see if she was watching, I really am pathetic sometimes.

"Beautiful." _like you, _see? Pathetic where did that come from? This is not how the conversation should be yet I couldn't bring myself to change it yet, no one had talked to me about my meadow before, with its gorgeous apple trees and wild flowers, no one had dared.

"The only beauty in my soul comes from outside influences" my tone reflected nothing, because what was there? It was true I had my innocence trained out of me by my father.

"Why not quit?" simple question but one I had never pondered before, I thought for a little while hearing her draw back obviously scared that she had said something wrong.

"Can't quit family" hoping this would make her feel better I didn't expect the nod of confirmation in the corner of her eye. Damn I knew she had been through hell but from her own family? Bar my father even killers was protective of their own.

"Die?" it was a question seemingly not meant for me I realised we were delving into her issues now and eager to learn I said the only thing I could think of.

"That won't make me any happier" she laughed sarcastically, stupid Cullen did she really seem like she wanted to be happier?

"What happened?" I was back to that again but I wasn't cut out for this touchy feely stuff, I seemed to just ruin any chance of her opening up, or got to pissed off to try.

"What I hide isn't to do with your family, or if it is you would have to kill me for I would destroy you all!" ok that I didn't expect I really didn't know what to think, if she was hiding something to do with my family I would have killed her but something in my gut keeps bypassing my brain to still my hand what is it about her?

**BPOV**

Fierceness fading I looked into his beautiful green eyes that held such a kind look, I never did fierce well and now it was just pathetic, the gun lay before us reminding me this wasn't some high school hideaway.

"I was a good kid, I tried to be. My Father was a cop, the chief of police, everyone loved him and he knew it. The thing about being loved is it gives someone power, the power to do anything they wish." Concentrating on a leaf in my hands I tried to block the memories, I may spill my soul but he would not see my tears.

"He loved the adoration, the power; my mother adored his badge and married him till she knew who he was." Taking a shaky breath I may not be able to stop the flashbacks but I would control them the pain though lucky in some ways was nothing compared to that of what was coming.

"He loved us in his own twisted way I think, I was three when it started, or when it involved me, my sister Vickie had just been born, she had the most amazing hair, beautiful red, strange as my mum had black hair and he had brown hair." God I loved Vickie she was my real life doll, I used to help my mom bathe her, make her laugh, and I would lay next to her at night fiercely protective even at my young age.

"His imagination grew to paranoia, no matter how much my mother screamed it was his child, he got drunk one night and when Vickie started to scream at the way he was beating our mum he grabbed her and threw her into the pool" I didn't add how I had jumped out of my window on the second floor to reach her, luckily I landed on a big patch of flowers but it stunned me and I couldn't move as I watched my sister trying to swim. He never let her learn despite having a pool too cheap for the kid he hated. My mother screaming her heart out trying to reach her baby as we all watched the little red head disappear forever.

"He was the distraught parent and my mother was inconsolable, you may wonder why she didn't go to the police, but in our town he was the police. Why didn't she run? he took all her money, sold her car, we were prisoners in that house and my life was on the line next" it went on for years as the abuse got worse, he would start on me when I was 12 a slap here and a punch there, everyone in school thought I was clumsy, poor clumsy little Bella with the bruised look, shy eyes but she had perfect parents so it was alright. I don't think I will ever get over the resentment there apathy has left me with.

I snuck a glance at him he was quiet, still as a statue, his face blank. I was confused for a second why not judge? Laugh? or even be angry? I guess he is a heartless killer. Even so I was relaxing around him, a dangerous position to be in I know. My mind was too tired to care much besides letting everything out had made me feel better, more so than I could have ever imagined.

**EPOV**

I couldn't control my expression so I shut it down, into to "killer Eddie" as Emmett puts it. Inside I was a mess; the guilt I felt was overpowering, the anger at what she had been through, and the pain of seeing such anguish in such a young pair of eyes, why didn't I see it before? What did I do?

But there was a darker side that sneered at the story, I'm ashamed to admit, that didn't believe nor care. She knew too much so she would have to die anyway.

What the hell do I do? At least killing her seemed to be a service in her favour. I was too busy pondering what to do I missed the change in her, from beaten down to that pure anger again.

"You know what the sad part is? What happened then doesn't even matter don't know why I bothered to tell you! Sure my father was a sick twisted dick, but what's great about this world is there is no limit to the shit it spills on you…** you know what just fucking kill me you sick bastard!"**

She stood up and flung the gun at me, I didn't know what to do, she seemed so different to a second ago, and I dreaded thinking of what might still have happened to this sweet girl.

She seemed to see the dilemma in my face and decided pissing me off would work.

"aww does the poor pathetic murderer feel for me, yea well then put me out of _my misery_!" She really wanted to die I could see it in her eyes, she wanted the pain to end but could I end it?

**EMPOV**

Alice was bugging me all day to do background on the little stray we found, and after Rose came back so angry I decided to hide and get to work. I read the printouts my babies, I do love my computers they were state of the art and built by yours truly god they were a networkers wet dream, had given me and my heart stopped.

"ROSE!" yelling I raced through the house startling both Rose and Alice.

"Emmett what the hell?" shoving the papers into their hands they read with mounting shock.

"Shit no?" nodding I asked where Bella was and the look of shocked turned to fear.

"I left her with Edward" Rose stuttered out, glaring at her I started to run only one place he would be with all going on, and he needed to know this, out of everyone here he was not the person to be around someone who had gone through enough crap to make even me suicidal. He might just be stupid enough to kill her out of pity, but I knew that would destroy him, the soft part he has kept hidden all these years, the part he had touched even if he didn't believe it.

**BPOV**

This was it. I sucked up my courage; he had bought the pathetic appeal and was reaching for the gun, glad the pain would finally stop I grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. Pleading with him with mine own I slid my finger down to the trigger. This was going to end right now, no more pain. _I will be there soon sweetheart. _


	7. Deathalmostmaybe

**BPOV**

His eyes were such a beautiful emerald green, I could easily get lost in them. At this moment they were filled with confusion and pity. The finger I wrapped around his was steady, his shook. I took a deep breath and whispered _Thank you, _pulling the trigger I felt such a sense of relief.

**EPOV**

_No!_

**EMPOV**

_Crack. _

_Shit gunshot, shit. _

"Em run faster!" Rose and Alice weren't as fast, praying to god she isn't dead I force my legs to run harder.

"Get Doc!" For once even my mind was devoid of humour… he wouldn't have, I may label him a killer but even he wouldn't shoot such a fragile creature. _God Edward what have you done?!_

**BPOV**

You would think it would hurt more. The force caused me to land on my back, looking up the tress were so pretty I missed my childhood days of staring up at them with such wonder as they changed from gold to green. My mind was flitting to the weirdness thoughts. Edward, the killer well I guess he was now my saviour was screaming for help trying to stop the bleeding. So much blood the sight and smell of it made me dizzy, ironic here I am dying and I am considering fainting from my own blood. I giggled slightly, hmmm hysterics… I like it. The world was turning such pretty colours now the tress swam into one beautiful reddish colour mixing with the bronze tilts of my saviour's hair as he dashed in and out of view. Sighing, content, I closed my eyes for the last time ignoring his silly cry of protest, he would get over whatever he had on me besides he was the one who wanted me dead in the first place how dare he protest, ah men such confusing creatures. The only regret was I couldn't get back to the hospital in time, but this was better this way no more pain and I could finally move on and leave this world behind.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe she pulled the trigger and was now lying dying on the ground and I felt pure fear? I didn't have time to analyse why she was dying were the hell was Carlisle.

Trying to stem the bleeding I pushed sharply on her chest, my own tightening painfully at the sight of her acceptance of death. I didn't care why I felt like I did all I knew was for the first in my life I was going to save the recipient of my bullet.

**BPOV**

I tried to swat the annoying fly on my chest, wait that's too much pressure what? Squinting ignoring the pain I saw Edward pushing on my chest.

"It's alright Bella, it will be just fine just hang in there baby" Baby? Hm, _NO_ pushing his hands away I tried to move away more blood pouring out, good grim satisfaction filled me how dare he try to save me? Why can't I have peace in death?


	8. A and E is an interesting place

**JPOV**

The trip to the hospital was tense, Alice was driving like a maniac but nobody noticed enough to worry. Emmett was trying to calm Rose down, while she plotted Edwards's end. We all heard the shot and saw his gun on the ground, but some of us had jumped to conclusions quicker than the rest. What I didn't understand, although I may be the only one to notice, is how Ed reacted. The man went insane; the paramedics had to drag him off her as he furiously tried to keep her going. The look on his face though, he wanted her dead originally and now I am beginning to think that my dear friend is finally feeling again.

**CPOV**

The last few hours have been really confusing. All I know was Rose and Alice came tearing through the house yelling for help saying the poor girl had been shot. At first I thought Edward was tying up loose ends, as he always does, but it had gone wrong and someone had seen or… I don't know this situation is unprecedented, Edward doesn't make mistakes. But when Emmett carried the poor girl in Edward frantically pushing on her chest screaming at her to stay awake everything went crazy. I did what I could and then the ambulance came and took her off, Edward too as he wouldn't leave her side and no one had the heart to make him…I had not seen that look in his eyes in a long time…fear.

Despite the business my family indulges in it is rare that I see a hospital from the patients point of view. We all tumbled in after the ambulance crew had already taken her into surgery. Edward was slumped against the wall his head in his hands with blood all over him. The shock and sadness radiating off him was so intense that everyone gave him a wide berth. For a girl he barely knew this was hitting him hard, it's as if all his life he blocked out the victims and now they haunt him, for his sake I hope she survives lest we lose them both.

**APOV**

Damn I hate hospitals, despite my dad being a doctor I really hate them, such sadness and loss everywhere. The child playing with its toy in the corner should be out with his friends but instead he is fighting a war with cancer that not even I can predict how it would end, the old man with his late wife's ring in his hands as he bows his head into the poor nurse who just gave him the news, and the young couple who was in a car accident a few hours ago so in love, so carefree and now the women has the most tense hours of her life ahead as her love fights for his life. So yea, I hate hospitals just seeing them in the emergency room makes me want to curl up and cry but no I must be strong, the next few hours will determine my family's future of that I am sure.

I leaned back out of the way as my mother charged through, nothing got in-between her and her family, and yes I imagine in her eyes Bella was family from the minute Edward bought her back. Firstly she went to Edward who didn't so much as move as she grasped his shoulder. My mother could coddle everyone with the best of them but she knew her children, again we were all hers in her mind, she knew what he needed. She barged back through our group to the nurse in the reception area who was staring at us all with disbelief and what I'm sure was a hesitant hand on the security button.

Looking at us all I must agree with her fear; Edward, covered in blood, Emmett the big bear giant usually so harmless but right now anger rolled off him in waves, Rose with her murderous glare on Edward the women needed no tools to be deadly and everyone in the A and E knew that.

"Isabella Maria Swan' condition please" my mother could be the meekest politest women in the world but right now she needed something and I felt sorry for the women who stood in her way. Out of the corner of my eye Edward jerked slightly when she said the girl's name, lifting his head he stared at me with blank eyes; didn't he even know her full name?

"Are you family? Friends…" the poor girls voice teetered out as Emmett and Jasper closed in to stand with Esme, a united front we were all out of our depth our causalities go to the morgue not A and E. My Jazz was trying to keep everyone calm, I stood back pulling Rose with me and away from Edward.

"ok I will ask you once and you will tell me what condition she is in, how long till the doctor gets here and where her room will be, because these two brutish hulks are standing there for your safety so I strongly advice you tell me what condition my girl is in NOW! So grow a spine and do your goddamn job!" the nurse shrank under the five foot nothing women's stare. In front I heard Emmett mutter a _dear god she just swore, shit is going down. _Laughing would be completely inappropriate at a time like this… wouldn't it? Ok I need to pull it together my family is at breaking point I cannot lose it I was so very attached to Bella I knew she was going to pull through she must she must.

"Esme dear what's going on?" my father the epitome of calm appeared from where he was trying to get a doctor. Obviously he agreed with us all an angry Esme is a dangerous one the words slip and suddenly she is itching for her C4.

"I dare you too call security young lady" my mum tried to grasp the women's hand from where it was about to press that panic button but quicker than I've seen him in a long time my dad grabbed her arm tucking it under his in a smooth movement he smiled at the girl.

"I am terribly sorry it's been a long day and were very worried" he may be quick but hell hath no fury like Esme on a mission she twisted out of his grasp and whispered one last threat.

"Do it or your ass is mine" with a sigh dad again gripped her and frowned down at her.

"As I was saying sorry my wife is a bit temperamental sometimes but harmless I assure you" that bought a quiet startled laugh out of Jasper and everyone went with it bar Edward and Rose we didn't want a scene it would delay things, the women relaxed more buying the whole distraught mother image rather than the psychotic women one.

"Anyway I am Dr Cullen…"

"Oh my god Dr Cullen I certainly recognise that name around here so sorry let me get you that information" completely at ease now she bustled about getting the information while we all stared at my dad in confusion.

"I helped found this hospital, my pictures in one of the halls somewhere, and I still donate from time to time, they like me" we still stared it was hard to remember that he was the one with a normal job and apparently a successful one with a name that carried some weight outside the killer circle.

"It was before you were born" dismissing us he turned back to the now seemingly happy nurse.

"Sorry about the wait but don't worry the family of Miss Swan has been informed and are on their way, and she is still in surgery so will know more soon but you will have to get the family's permission for more information sorry Dr Cullen" smiling back in her happy place she went about her business as the clan convened near Edwards corner.

"Ah bollocks" slamming his fist into the wall Emmett turned away from us, confused I didn't see the Doctor swoop in at last.

"Emmett?!" Carlisle started to say but was interrupted by more irritating staff.

"Young man that is not appropriate behaviour here, you step away from the desk we do not allow our staff to be intimidated, now if you would come with me Mr and Mrs Cullen we can talk in the staff room it's been so long Carlisle, and for the rest of you that looks like the police chief, Miss Swans father, is here already so you can go about your day now goodbye." Dismissing us he turned to Carlisle with a fawning look but was ignored only two people had our attention and they were rapidly approaching.

"Where is my baby? Where is she where?!" the women was a small dainty thing, so fragile and so panicked as she came stumbling towards us gripping a slightly taller chunky man dressed in a policeman's uniform who seemed to be angry at something maybe I was misreading he was properly worried.

"ssh I'm sure she is fine, probably fell over again, hi I'm chief swan, your name ?" his voice was charming and polite but it was missing something some tone was off that gave me goose bumps, I am intuitive but you would have to be stupid to be lulled in by that voice.

"Nurse Johnson sir" obviously our lovely nurse friend had no problem with his charm and looked in awe of the man, like I said the stupid were easy prey.

"Ah now sorry for the inconvenience my little girl caused, I assure you unlike last time there will not be scene, Renee my dear do calm down she is in good hands" _unlike last time?_ I looked at my family's faces but my parents were confused, Edwards did not move, however I sensed Emmett knew something he was trying to contain his anger and even Rose was a little wary of him she was trying to calm his temporally forgetting her anger, he is adorable Emmett I sometime forget how intimidating he can be when angered but what I wanted to know was why and what happened last time?

"She is still in surgery sir I can let you know more until then" he dismissed her with a slight smile and turned to look at us.

"Were you the ones that bought her in?" none of us wanted to talk to him we could all feel something was off and were treading carefully.

"Yes we did she was staying with us and unfortunately accidents happen" Carlisle carefully explained as he shook the man's hand

"Ha-ha she was always the little klutz trust me thank you for bringing her in who are you?" his eyes didn't match his voice he was joyful but his eye were dead maybe worry for his daughter?

"We are friends my name is Carlisle Cullen my son met Bella a little while ago" vague details are essential in our line of work but it felt like we were giving so much away as the chiefs lips pursed when he glanced at Edward.

"Ah lovely she always did make urm friends fast now where is that little brat of hers?" what?...

"Sorry who" Carlisle was as confused as us all. I felt Emmett step forward.

"She died unfortunately but you knew that you went to the funeral Charlie." What? A child? Funeral? Oh my god no wonder she wanted to die.

"Oh no" Esme clutched Rose both of them personally knew the pain of losing a child, Rose from still birth, my mum from an abusive husband who kicked her down the stairs when she was 8 months pregnant she lost her little boy but gained my dad as her doctor.

He ignored Emmett's comment and looked at his wife sighing he muttered _I need a piss_ and walked down the hall. Through the whole interaction Edward stared at the man with a look of disgust that made chills run down my back, obviously Edward knew more to this story, now he got up slowly as if it hurt to move and staggered after the man. Emmett swore again and made to go after him, no this time I had enough it was time they let us know what was going on.

"No Emmett tell us what the hell that was about, what happened to her child?" determined I stood in front of him not even sure if he could see me as he glared in my general direction.

"Not now Alice" usually his voice was soft now anger thickened it making me even more pissed off.

"No tell us what the hell just happened what else do you now about her?" sighing in irritation he pushed me out the way earning a warning hey from jazzy although that might have been at me.

"Back off for crying out loud Alice for once just stay out of!" expecting defence from my girls I was shocked further when Rose pulled me out of the way.

"Alice let him go so Edward doesn't do something he regrets" ok now I'm sure for the first time ever everyone else knew something more about this than me, damn I hate secrets I want to help Bella what harm could Edward do to her dad she needs her family?!

"Now you're on his side?" she shrugged her shoulders further irritating me but by then Jazz was behind me stroking my back softly murmuring how we don't want a scene we need to be there for Bella's family everything could wait too late. I knew he was right but why couldn't they see such an important part was missing, what happened to her little girl? What happened in the clearing? Why does Emmett not like her dad? Why the hell was her mum just stood there flirting with my dad!

"No I'm on _hers _she needs us and obviously her dad isn't like yours so respect Emmett's decision he knows what's needed her just stay out of the way." Shaking her head at Bella's mum she went over to mine to calm her, I just stood there staring down the hallway what the hell is going on I had never felt so confused in my life?

**EPOV**

"Typical the bitch always picks the worst time, the playoffs were on tonight for fuck sake!" grumbling under his breath the vile words reached my ears and before I knew it he was up against the bathroom wall my hand reaching for a gun which fortunately for him was no longer there.

"What did you just say?" I was too angry for swear words, my voice whipped forward just enough for him to hear me, I was shaking so much that his pathetic double chin wobbled with me as my hand tightened around his neck.

"Get the fuck off! Who do you think you…" cutting him off and his air I leaned in closer to his steadily purpling face.

"What did you just say about Bella?" I didn't feel like myself, no matter how angry I have been in my life I still had a measure of control, but this day had been too much too fast my usually iron tight control was breaking to quickly for someone not to be hurt, and considering it I don't really give a crap if it was the ignorant thing in front of me.

"Ah so you're the little whores newest piece of trash? Well I am a police officer who you are assaulting and it would do you good to go crawl back to that cunt before I slam your ass in jail" I was surprised, honestly, that he could be that coherent with that little oxygen so surprised that I loosened up a bit which excited him slightly as if his words had effect on me, no correction that whore comment got to me.

I slammed his head into the wall one last time and let go, he wasn't worth it somewhere that girl was fighting for her life and I was wasting mine with a piece of shit that I should just shoot and be done with. Going to walk away I didn't even realise how stupid it was to turn my back, or even how stupid he was, before he punched my head hard enough to cause me to stagger before I could recover there was the familiar cool pressure on my neck and the unmistakable sound of a loaded barrel.

"If you want to live walk away now" the weight on my neck pulled back slightly as he registered the distinct lack of interest in my voice, of fright, just cold hard restrained anger.

"Well, well you have a pair on you don't you she has up scaled from druggie scum to stupid druggie scum" snorting he pushed me against the wall. "You really think that I won't shoot you, let's be honest who is the courts going to believe, you the snivelling pathetic individual who assaulted me or me the chief of police"

He leaned in closer his vile breath on my ear as he whispered "they will always believe me, always, you have no idea the things I can enjoy because I got smart and realised this side of the law has so many more benefits than yours" looking up at the ceiling I thought to myself _come on say it basted say it make my day and say it. _"You think that pathetic bitch had it bad you wait till she comes home, she ran for a long time, oh don't worry" he crooned as I stiffened "her mother kept my anger company but now, well let's just say if she survives this you can come to her funeral in a few months" laughing he moved back and put his finger on the trigger.

I closed my eyes with a small relieved smile now I was back to what I know. Spinning faster than he could see coming I shoved the gun out of hand with a complicated look the police only dreamed of knowing and chucked it to one side, he wasn't good enough for a gun, this motherfucker had to pay. I threw him at the wall effortless, picked him up, applied a painful lock till he cried out and threw him again; I did this twice humming to myself slightly. When I went to pick him up the next time he had the thought to cringe away from me that broke my calm revere.

"WHAT IS WRONG? Don't you like it when someone bigger than you has a temper, don't you like the pain, you don't know pain I will make you pay you piece of shit you piece of pure scum, come on cry I dare you, is that what she did, did she cry? Did she…" I didn't even hear him come in and before I knew it Emmett had me sat in a stall dizzy from the speed at which he spun me and he was talking quietly with the chief while pressing a towel to his wounds.

Getting up Emmett heard and shot me a look filled with such anger it made me sit down again, Emmett angry? This angry? Something must have happened I diddn't hear much when Bella's father arrived. I watched as he helped the chief up off the floor and pushed him out the door with one more whisper that turned the chiefs face pale. He turned to me with a grave face.

"She is out of surgery, they're going to wake her up"


	9. A little tidbit

BPOV

Beep Beep Beep….. I really hate alarms ssssssssssh sleep is too nice and waking hurts, what why does my chest burn?

"Bella…Bella huni can you open your eyes?" Who the fudge is that?

Squinting against the unnecessary harsh light, I mean really why? As everything came into focus there were a lot grey tones and loud noises, and a strange nurse leaning over me peering into my eyes still talking…why I am in a hospital? My memories seem so hazy I remembered being kidnapped? What? And a field? A never ending house? And vivid sad green eyes?

"Was it all a dream?" knocking her hand away I immediately regretted my choice of words when her expression turned from smiley to carefully blank as she took my pulse and paged the doctor. Great another trip to the therapist, wait I wasn't supposed to still is here? Why? Where was my peace?

"No" my heart painfully leaped at that deep voice, and looking over to my right sure enough those green eyes still piercing my eyes still haunted with sadness and now ringed with the bags of a man who spent too much time in this waking world. My memory was coming back in painful moments, did I have a gun? Looking down at the mass of white gauzes and equipment surrounding me _Ah shit _

_Looking back at this later on I will admit maybe it wasn't the best move I could make. _

I lunged at the jerk screaming incoherently, he stopped me… he saved my life… he stayed with me….the bastard.

"Bella calm down calm down…" CALM! Really oooh I will show him, I yanked out the stupid tube in my arm and grappling for his face I won and started scratching down the sides, I was tiring quickly and my chest was on fire and my voice was gone but he deserved it…

"Sedate her" a calm collected voice came above his pleading and I paused for a second and looked at the new arrival, he was a youngish doctor who looked familiar… his face focused on mine and a flicker of pity flashed on his face…that's when I remembered he was the doctor who was with me here, before when my ..my baby died. I fell back onto the bed a fresh new lot of memories surfaced, I really don't how more pain keeps coming, and I had already snapped what else could cause me pain.

"What the hell Edward? what did you do?" Alice or Rose I didn't know nor did I care I was too busy staring into his face the doctor who tried, the doctor who knew everything. I heard Edwards's terse replies and a quiet argument break out between them before,

"BABY oh my BABY thank god" I knew that voice how did I…ah crap _really you are taking the…_

"Isabella Swan" _fuck_

Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my lovely parents, sighing I turned to face them when my mum threw herself on me whispering in my ear "_what the hell have you got yourself into this time!"_ leaning heavily on my chest, yea physical pain seems to block out some of the emotional so maybe she was helping, or maybe the drugs are taking effect, maybe I am crazy. Looking past her stopped my rambling inner thoughts as my eyes met my fathers who just stared at me with eyes that usually turn my throat to ice but this time it didn't as I notice Edward slide up close to him and something inside of me relaxed partly till I noticed Charlie's face.

What have I missed?


	10. Bella's story

Thank you so much for those reading and reviewing :) I read every review I am trying to figure out how to reply to them :) the next chapter will be up next Tuesday, I will try to get them out every week, in a few chapters they will also be getting longer. Hope you enjoy :)

...

BPOV

The doctor shooed everyone out except my parents, I started to panic when Edward left and my father moved almost eagerly forward. After the routine check-up and a little more pain medication the doctor left promising to catch up with me later on.

Looking at my parents they hadn't changed, bar the scratches and newly forming bruise on my father's face.

"Charlie what happened to you?" he was staring out the door watching the others arguing with the doctor when I spoke. I watched the muscles tighten in his back and regretted my words.

"What happened to me? You did you fucking cunt" in his eyes was the same cold stare I had grown up knowing but this time a little bit of fear showed, I wondered if Edward had anything to do with it? But why would he care?

He was watching my face obviously waiting for more of a reaction than a puzzled look as I pondered my Cullen. That was my second mistake always show fear it may excite his rage more but when he was "hot" angry then he would lash out without thought, it was the cold anger the one that came out when he believed someone disrespected him that I feared most. That was the calculating one, the one who enjoyed my screams of pain more than the release of striking out.

"you little shit I should have dealt with you years ago, like that clingy sluts kid" I know the important thing was not to get angry, scared was fine it kept me smart, I could not respond no matter what he mentioned even my precious Vickie.

"You are pathetic! you were stupid enough to get pregnant and then give birth to some little shits kid and then you had the nerve to _run away_" ok now I was afraid and pissed off, I clung to the fear knowing that I was in a good place to get hit there were Drs and let's be honest if Charlie put me out my misery I would be happier, so long as it didn't hurt.

"Charlie dear not here please, you need to get looked over, that dratted boy" _Slap, _I didn't even flinch when he slapped my mother she was always more concerned over his well-being than my own and besides what she said sunk in a bit…_that dratted boy? _Surely he wouldn't have, why would he do that, looking at Charlie's face the anger and under that the fear of something, no someone.

"Quiet you useless woman" he stepped towards me loathing filling his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you cause me?" actually I was finding it hard to hold onto the fear, I blame the drugs but he was starting to look pathetic.

"All I wanted was a good strong son, or at least a dutiful daughter and a faithful wife" that was old news I knew what a disappointment I was, but I wondered did he know what a bastard he was? suppressing a giggle as I watched the vein in his forehead bulge, concentrate Bella don't let the day go to your head, fear… he can hurt you, ahhhh screw it and bring it on.

"I wanted you to get rid of that thing in you but people wouldn't like that so you kept it and then had to go and get it killed, bravo you have outdone yourself this time, you useless bitch really you have" once more ice filled me, he didn't? all my previous amusement was gone, he wouldn't actually go there? Not even he was that evil?

"I am so tired of the pretence of grief, oh no your granddaughter died, where's your daughter? Oh? Too tired to come out understandable, you were so strong at the funeral" funeral? But that wasn't till? No he wouldn't have moved it? I made sure? No I was going to be there to say goodbye!

He must have seen something in my carefully blank expression as he chuckled evilly.

"Oh you didn't think we wouldn't have that my dear? oh don't cry you up and left how would it look the granddaughter of the chief of police's body cold, abandoned by her mother? I put her in the ground, really you should thank me honestly, I even got her flowers, lilies" smirking he patted my hand.

SON OF A BITCH I lunged at him screaming at the top of my lungs, he stepped back, shocked not really comprehending as people rushed in. I wanted him, I wanted to taste his blood, hear his screams, I wanted him to suffer. It had been building, but he went too far he took my sister away with death and in death he took my baby away from me, and worse in my mentally unsound mind he laid her to rest with flowers she was allergic too this seemed at the moment his most evil act and I would kill him for it.

All I was aware of was the blood thirsty anger and a constant battle against pain and people pushing me back. But then Edward was there, as he always seemed to be lately, restraining me as the Doctor pumped me full of sedative.

My father was there acting the concerned parent "_oh she's so grief stricken lost her daughter you know" _I don't know what made me more angry, him spilling that secret to the Cullen's, or him pretending to give a damn, or the fact that if I wasn't mistaken they knew… so many people to beat up, so little time. As the drug took effect… I feebly tried to punch Edward but my traitorous head hit the pillow, my last thought was of hearing him command my Father to get out.

Beeep Beeep beeeeep…really again? Ick what the hell happened to me? Oh yea psychotic father, miserable life and weird hit squad soon I will sound like a broken record I need to get control.

"She's awake" I couldn't tell who it was but I was feeling slightly groggy and sarcastic.

"She can hear you" I tried for a creepy voice and got a tired one, joy.

"Hey Bella how you feeling" Carlisle was monitoring my entourage of monitors with a profession eye while casting concerned looks at me, I liked him.

"Same old yourself?" he chuckled softly, he seemed so harmless.

"You should rest some more" shaking my head I started to sit up wincing both when it burned my chest and when Edward sprang forward to help adjust my pillows what was with him?

"I want answers and I'm sure you do to" getting down to business I may be filled with drugs and mental scaring but I would move this along.

"Why don't you start?" Esme voice was so gentle and he expression so tender she looked so much like my mother use to when things were good, a long, long time ago, the nostalgia hurt more than the bullet hole.

"Why me?" it was the drugs I swear that made me sound five.

"Because I can bug you all night little bee and your tired" ah Emmett always so cheerful though even he looked a bit drawn, did he call me a bee? This is getting even stranger it's like they think I'm one of them.

"It's not easy" a feeble excuse I know I mean what of my life has been easy so far I just want it to end but they deserved answers I did shoot myself on their land.

"Nothing is darlin'" something about jasper made me both wary and at ease it was disturbing so I ignored him and smiled at his wife Alice who looked slightly calmer than when I last saw her.

"Just take your time" this coming from her was a shock maybe they didn't have her caffeine here? Ok now I'm starting to ramble.

"I don't know you though" it was a valid point kind of moot and the next sentence proved it.

"We know about your girl but we don't know from your version" Rosalie sounded strange, harsh but understanding I hadn't really met her and couldn't get a read she was in the background pacing.

"I don't know where to start you have already head so much drama from my life." Edward had been silent up till now squeezed my hand, I looked at him and he gave me a ghost of a smile he looked drained and for the first time I felt sorry for what I had put him through killer or not he had shown me kindness and I had shown him my hell, out of all off them I wanted him to know why? Why he couldn't fix this and then I wanted to know why he tried.

"I was young and naïve, well desperate and he provide the way out, he seemed to care something I hadn't had before. He was nice romantic and sweet, we were always together and he was my first and only. When he found out I was pregnant he was ecstatic and wanted us to move in together and we did. Charlie was furious but short of shooting him he could do nothing. We escaped and had a baby girl.

She was amazing, my little Bree, gorgeous brown eyes, silky golden hair she was perfect. I was finally happy, my little piece of heaven right in front of me, even when Jay started to get angrier, because of her crying or my figure it all bugged him and he didn't get the son he wanted nor the attention when she was born. I guess he loved her, didn't hear from him when it happened. We were looking at apartments, just us two, I had my own job, something neither my father nor Jay would allow in a quaint book shop. Everything was looking up at last, we were walking down the street when it started I had never heard gun fire before but I guess its instinct I threw her down and covered her body. They came from all directions and I was knocked off for one instance and she was gone, they shot her through her heart and she died in surgery, and that was it, my life was over. I don't know what I did to God to deserve this, she should have lived not me. I would give anything to trade places but for now I'll settle for joining her." When I finished I discovered I wasn't as in control as I had perceived fierce tears were streaming down my cheeks and I wasn't the only wet face in the room Esme and Emmett? They were crying silently for my loss my angel stolen from me as I was thrown back into the hell that is life.

Edward looked at me in silence stroking my hand in comfort his face conveying so much emotion the others could not see but it warmed the ice in my heart some what

Jasper broke the silence "what was Jay's full name"

"Jacob Black, why?" I was interrupted by the doctor coming in and shooing them out visiting hours were over and with what I had endured he was surprised I was still lucid but I didn't miss the look that passed between the family, a look of shock and anger, and with a sinking feeling I knew more crap was about to go down. I wished for an exit, anything to get away from all of this, and not even the warmth in my Edward covered hand did little to soother that but what was keeping me here was that look. I may have been hyped up on drugs, pain and mental breakage but it seemed the Cullen's knew something about Jacob and I was going to found out because if I found out that he but my girl in danger I would bring him down with me as the last thing I do.


End file.
